The granger thats really a zabini
by ILoveWalkingDead
Summary: Hermione Granger isn't who she really says she is but who is she then? AU i dont own harry potter


Oc Hermione a bit

"Have you talked to Hermione at all?" Harry Potter asked his best friend Ron Weasley.

Ron, whose face was stuffed with chocolate, let out a muffled, "Nope."

Harry sighed, running a hand through his messy hair. The two had just gotten off the Hogwarts Express and had not seen or heard from Hermione since they said goodbye on the last day of their sixth year. Then, as he got in the carriage with Ron, he saw a head of curly brown hair in the carriage in front of them. "Ron!" he hissed, shaking his friend violently by the shoulder.

Ron let out a startled yelp. "What is it Harry? I was in the middle of a nice daydream about me and Hermione..." He trailed off dreamily.

Harry glared at him. Like Hermione would ever date him. But, as Harry thought about it, he started to get a little feeling in the pit of his stomach that grew bigger and bigger as he imagined Ron and Hermione holding hands and Ron and Hermione dancing. He started to feel rage build up inside of himself.

Crap, I think I'm jealous, he thought to himself. Quickly, he shook his head and pushed the thought out of his mind. "Ron, look. I think that's Hermione in the carriage in front of us."

Ron tilted his head to get a good look. "Oi, who's that black haired bloke beside her? Their heads are pretty close." He gasped. "You don't think they're snogging, do ya Harry?"

Harry felt the rage again. It should be him snogging her, not that person!

Harry blinked. Where had that come from? "Their heads aren't turned so they can't be snogging, Ron." Both boys sighed in relief, each thinking they had a chance with Hermione.

Hermione Granger and Blaise Zabini happily got off their carriage. With them was none other than Draco Malfoy, Blaise's best friend. Hermione and Draco we're the Heads for the year and Blaise had got Prefect again. Draco had just been informed of something that he wasn't sure he liked.

"Come on, Draco! Be happy!" Blaise said, laughing.

Hermione nodded. "You're going to get frown lines you know and I don't think the girls will like that." She giggled as Draco's frowning face turned into that of one of horror.

You see, the 'something' Draco had just been told was huge. HUGE!

Blaise whispered something in Hermione's ear. She smiled and nodded her head. They both turned to Draco and... TICKLED HIM! They ran to him and started tickling his stomach and used their wands to tickle his feet. Within a minute, Draco was crying from laughter and was lying on the ground with Hermione on top of him. She had relented upon him admitting that she was smarter than he, more good looking than he and more talented than he.

Blaise rubbed his hands gleefully. His plan had worked! He had made it his goal that by Christmas, Hermione and Draco would be together. And now, here they were, their faces only an inch away.

Draco found himself staring into Hermione's big, brown, doe eyes.

Have her eyes always been such a deep brown?

Hermione saw herself staring into Draco's stormy gray eyes which gave her a strong urge to kiss him. Draco started to lean forward and just as their lips were about to touch he found himself hanging upside down in the air.

"Stay away from Hermione, ferret." Harry growled. Ron shot daggers at him as he tried to help Hermione up from the ground. She got up, glared at him and hit him hard in the stomach.

"What makes you two think I need protection? And what gives you the right to decide who I need protection from?!" Hermione was seething. They had really pissed her off this time.

Blaise came up and brushed the dirt off her. He looked at the two boys and sadly shook his head, tut tuting as he helped Draco to get back on his feet. Draco pointed his wand at them and began to utter a jinx.

"Don't you dare!" Hermione whirled around. "Do you want to get me mad at you too?"

Draco gulped. He bowed his head as if he were a guilty little schoolboy who was caught cheating.

Hermione suddenly relaxed. "Kay kay," she said giggling. She linked her arms with Blaise and Draco and she and Blaise started to skip happily toward the school, with poor Draco being forced to skip with them.

Harry and Ron watched them skip away. Ron scratched his head, stumped on what had just happened.

An hour later.

Hermione was helping herself to dessert (chocolate cheese cake) when she heard a scream. She turned around in her seat and saw Blaise writhing in pain at the Slytherin table. Draco was sitting beside him and clearing away the food on the table. Hermione rushed over and she Draco laid the screaming Blaise on the table. Hermione, who was on top of the table by his head, grabbed his arms and pinned them down up by his head with the palms facing up. She put her hands on top of his, just like her father had shown her, and concentrated.

White light emanated from their hands. Blaise began to relax. Draco, and other students, began to notice that his curly black hair was turning brown, like Hermione's. In fact, the exact same caramel brown as Hermione's. A band of freckles appeared across his nose, like Hermione, and his skin began to fade to the same white as Hermione's. He let out a content sigh and opened his eyes, only to find himself staring into identical chocolate brown ones.

The entire hall gasped as Blaise sat up and got off the table. They looked from him to Hermione and from Hermione to him.

They could've passed for twins. Both had the same luscious, curly caramel brown hair and the same mocha brown eyes. Each had a band of freckles across their noses and they were about the same height, with Blaise an inch or two taller. Draco gaped at the two of them. He hadn't thought of Blaise's appearance changing.

Hermione smiled at him. "You okay bro?" she asked, brushing herself off. Her brother, Blaise Zabini, grinned at her and did a handstand. Then, he cartwheeled all the way to the entrance of the hall.

"Catch me if you can sis!" he called as he started to run.

"No fair!" his sister shouted. "You got a head start!"

"I know, and I wouldn't have even needed it!" came his reply.

Flaming, Hermione back flipped herself to the entrance and started to chase her brother, who was already up two flights of stairs.

The kids in the hall looked at each other, shrugged and went back to eating. Draco got up and exited, hoping to find the most immature brother and sister he had ever met. Watching him, through narrowed, angry eyes, were two insanely jealous boys who were also two hurt friends.

Three hours later.

"Gotcha!" Hermione cried gleefully as she tackled her brother in the Astronomy Tower. He groaned underneath her.

"Could ya weigh anymore?" he asked, trying to push her off him.

Hermione, glaring at him the entire time, sat up and slapped him across the face. "Don't ever tell a girl you think she's fat otherwise you'll end up alone for the rest of your life." With a hmph! Hermione got off him.

"I didn't call you fat!" Blaise protested as he got up.

Hermione turned to him. "No, but you implied it."

Blaise gave her an injured look as she began to walk down the Tower. "What does implied even mean?! I thought we agreed that you weren't going to use big words that I didn't understand around me!" Pouting, he followed her down the stairs.

Hermione started to jog, and, being in better shape than her brother, left him sneezing in her dust as she raced down a flight of stairs. Grinning, she looked back and then found herself on top of Draco Malfoy, yet again.

"Why do I always end up on top of you?" she asked, not realizing that she had knocked him over.

Draco gave her a are-you-really-asking-that-question? look. "I don't know, but I, for one would prefer it the other way. With me being on top." He gave her a suggestive smile and quirked a perfectly shaped blonde eyebrow. Grunting, he gently pushed her off of him and leaned over so that now he was on top. "There," he said smiling. But once again he found himself lost in her swirling chocolate brown eyes. Hermione looked at him and parted her lips slightly. Tragically, the moment was lost when her brother started to snigger.

Blushing furiously, Draco got off Hermione and stuck his hand in her face. She slapped it back angrily and got up herself.

"Oh, I'm sorry," Blaise said, laughing through his tears. "I didn't know I was interrupting. Perhaps you two should get a room-?" he broke off laughing. He was laughing so hard he was pretty sure his lungs were going to burst.

"I'm going to kill you Blaise!" his sister screeched. He stopped laughing. Slowly, he took a step back.

"Hermione, let's not be too hasty, okay? I mean, I'm your brother and you love me. Right?" He gave her the big brown puppy dog eyes that had always worked on his mother, well, his eyes had been blue at that time. But he figured it would still work.

Hermione's face softened. "Of course I love you brother!" She engulfed him in a hug. "Unfortunately, I don't love ya quite enough." She jabbed her wand in his rib and a ribbon of red and pink came out and entered him. She let go. For a few seconds, Blaise glowed pink and then slowly it faded away. Feeling quite happy with herself, Hermione started to walk away.

"Hermione! What did you do to me?!" Her brother looked like he was going to cry.

Draco looked at his best friend disbelievingly as Blaise began to cry. Then, suddenly, he stopped. His face went white as he covered his chest. "Ohhh crap, she turned me into a woman! My breasts feel sore and I have a craving for chocolate." He let out a long wail. Then, remembering that Draco was there, he let out a small cry. "Don't look at me!" he sobbed and ran toward the dungeons.

Draco pinched himself. Hermione and Blaise were half siblings, he had almost kissed Hermione twice and Hermione had turned her brother into a woman who was going through her time of the month. Great. This year was going to be interesting. He started to whistle Man! I Feel Like a Woman! by Shania Twain as he walked towards the Heads' dorm he shared with Hermione.

When Harry and Ron entered the Gryffendor common room at nine p.m, they saw a letter on the table for them. It read:

Dear Harry and Ron,

I suppose you're wondering about what happened at supper. Well, you see, I'm a pureblood. Always have been. I know you think my parents are Tim and Jane Granger but they're actually Chris and Melinda Pine. Pine is one of the oldest wizarding families, older than the Malfoys and the Weasleys. When Voldemort first came to power, my parents got new identities and hid the muggle world. But, you see, before my parents got married, my father was in love with two different women. One was my mum and the other was Blaise's mum. He chose my mum because she told him that she was pregnant with me. What he didn't know was that Blaise's mum, Maria Black, was also pregnant. She gave birth to Blaise a month after I was born. She was able to pass it off as John Zabini's baby, since they got married around the same time as my parents, when she was one month pregnant. But she told her husband the truth when Blaise was three years old, since John was suspicious that his son had brown hair while he and Maria both had black. Surprisingly, he wasn't angry and accepted Blaise as his son and heir. But they had to put a glamour charm on him. Unfortunately, they didn't perform it right which was why he was in so much pain earlier when the effects wore off. Anyhoo, we've celebrated all our birthdays together since we were four and spent every weekend playing with each other. But when we came to Hogwarts, we had to pretend we didn't know each other because Blaise's family was working as spies for the Order and Voldemort and his Deatheaters would have got suspicious if Blaise and I hung out. My father and John showed me what to do when the spell wore off which is how I knew what to do.

Sadly, our father died this summer, a week after we defeated Voldemort. The Deatheaters had come and cursed him and my mum while we were searching for Horcruxes. My mum made it but he didn't. We decided that this year our secret could be known since Voldemort was dead and the spell was suppose to wear off on the first day of our seventh year. We had to tell Draco because we didn't want him to freak out or faint if the spell wore off while he was with us. I'm sorry that I didn't tell you guys this sooner but I was occupied during the summer, what with my father dying and practically every wizard and witch partying since Voldemort was dead and all his goons locked up tight in Azkaban.

Please tell Ginny and Luna for me. I'm sending almost the exact same letter to Mrs. Weasley to tell the Order. They obviously knew about the Zabinis being spies but they don't know about me and Blaise and how Draco is on the side of good. Which is another thing I should tell you. Draco and his mother were spies for the Order when Voldemort was alive. They don't have the Dark Mark and never wanted it. Please forgive Draco and Blaise and me.

Love,

Hermione

Harry and Ron sat on the red and gold couch facing the fireplace. The yellow and orange flames flickered across their faces as they read the letter over and over again.

Ron sat back and looked at Harry uneasily. "Harry?"

Harry looked at his best mate. "What?"

"Do you think I should ask out Hermione?"

Harry gulped. What should he say? He wanted to ask her out himself. Over the summer she had gone from a bushy haired bookworm to curly-haired, long legged beauty. But that wasn't the only reason he wanted to date Hermione, though he knew it was for Ron. The poor bloke was as shallow as an inch deep puddle. Harry wanted to date her because she was intelligent, strong and simply amazing. The fact that she was beautiful was just an added bonus.

"Actually, I think I'm going to ask Hermione out," Harry said, thinking it would be best to get the truth out now.

Ron's face matched the red of his hair. Then he started to laugh. Harry looked at him worriedly as tears began to leak from his friend's pale blue eyes. "Come on, Harry. I'm serious here. I mean, she's acted interested in me before but never in you. I think you're reading the signs wrong mate." Ron gave him a pitying look.

Harry stood up and towered over his friend. "I am being serious Ron," he said in a quiet, calm voice. "And I'm going to ask Hermione first. Petrificus Totalus!"

Harry left as Ron thudded to the floor, wide-eyed and angry.

Harry raced toward the Heads' dorm. Panting, he asked the painting ( A bouquet of roses which were actually fairies that flew through the other paintings) if they could please let the Head Girl know that one of her best friends would like to speak to her. The door opened almost immediately.

"Harry!" Hermione exclaimed. "Come in, I'll give you the password later." Hermione led him into a small room which looked exactly like the Gryffendor common room. They sat on a plush red couch by the fireplace. "So, what do you want to talk to me about?"

Harry stared at Hermione nervously. "Doyouwanttogooutwithme?" he blurted.

Hermione tilted her head slightly. "Sorry, I didn't quite catch that. What did you say?"

Harry took a deep breath. "Do you want to go out with me?"

Hermione's body went still with shock. She blinked once, twice, three times. Then she got up from the couch and left the room.

Draco came out from where he'd been listening in the kitchen. "I think you should leave," he said gruffly.

Harry looked at him and nodded. He got up and left. As soon as he was on the other side of the portrait, Ron hit him.

Draco went up to Hermione's room and softly knocked on the door. "Go away!" she sobbed. "Get me my brother!"

Draco opened the door a little bit. "Are you sure you don't need-," he was cut off by a white satin pillow that him square in the face. As he closed the door, he heard giggling and smiled to himself.

He raced down to the dungeons and quickly reached the door. What he saw shocked him.

"What the hell are you all doing?!" he shouted.

Blaise Zabini, Theodore Knott, Vincent Crabbe, Gregory Goyle and George Dumbhead were sitting in a circle, painting their nails. Each of them had a different coloured face mask on and their hair was held back by green headbands. They were all wearing fluffy green and white housecoats. There was a pot of wax and three bottles of hair dye to the side and over one hundred containers of nailpolish lying on the ground. There were six empty boxes of bon bons and one half empty one. He could see that they had got all the Slytherin girls' makeup: tubes of lipstick in different shades of red, pink and orange along with eyeshadow that was all the colours of the rainbow, blush and- what were those? Draco had seen his mother use them once. They were hair curlers. And they were pink. Hot pink. And all of it covered the dorm floor.

Blaise batted his eyelashes at him. "Draco," he purred in a high pitched voice. "Do come in. Feel free to any of this." Blaise gestured toward all the makeup.

Draco tried to hold in his laughter. Quickly, he conjured a camera and took a picture of the boys, in all their feminine glory. Knott quickly turned away and George tried to say some excuse but it just came out in a mumbled stutter. Crabbe and Goyle were too dumb to notice that they were acting girly.

"Blaise, your sister, who is crying, asked me, or, rather ordered me, to come and get you." Draco said sniggering at the pictures.

Blaise tut tutted. "Come on gir- boys, my sister needs to talk." He shrunk all the girly crap and put it into a purple purse. The five boys got up and, not bothering to take off their housecoats, walked to the Heads' dorm. Before he left, Blaise told Draco, "Could you go to the kitchens and ask them to send ten containers of Rocky Road, Vanilla and Chocolate ice cream, twenty things of chocolate icing, chamomile tea- eighty bags of it and thirty chocolate cheesecakes to Hermione's room." With that, Blaise left, leaving a stupefied Draco to order all the stuff.

Five hours and a headache later, at three a.m., Draco headed up to the Heads' dorm. He was about to go into his room when he heard laughter coming from Hermione's. Quietly, he sneaked over and put his ear to the door. He whispered a spell so he could hear more clearly.

"- so I said, Honey if that's crimson, than this peach." Blaise said. They all laughed. Hermione was feeling loads better. She had eaten three cheesecakes, drank thirty-six cups of chamomile tea and had ate five containers of Rocky Road ice cream and six things of chocolate icing. She was feeling much, much better.

"You know, I like having a sister, but I like having a brother even better," she said as she gave Blaise a huge hug. The two of them were sitting on her white, queen-sized bed, wrapped in the silk sheets.

"Aww, thanks sis. Oh, now you've made me teary." Blaise dabbed at his eyes with a hanky. The other four boys 'awwed' at the sight.

"Oh Hermione," Theodore gushed. "You must let me do your hair! I have the perfect style in my head and only your golden brown curls will do! Nobody else has such perfect hair like yours."

"Oh, Theo!" Hermione put her hand to her heart. "You're so sweet! Of course you can style it!"

"Then I must do your makeup! I have the most fab shade of pink that would go perfect with those cherry lips of yours." Crabbe was already digging into his makeup bag.

Hermione laughed. "Of course, Vinny! Those pictures of the other girls that you did makeup for are totally out of this world!"

Draco gagged. All this makeup talk was making him sick to his stomach. Quickly, he rushed back to his room and watched reruns of Quidditch games on his Wizard Telly to help him feel more manly.

Harry woke up the next morning in the Infirmary. He remembered Ron punching him and him punching Ron and that was about it. Snape walked in.

"I see you're awake Potter. Detention till Christmas for you and Weasley." Then he left.

Harry groaned. He had a black eye and his lip was cut. Hermione would ask about it. He buried his head in his hands. He didn't want to tell her that he and Ron had been fighting over her. She

might lock herself in her room again. He frowned. But he didn't like Hermione's and Draco's relationship. They seemed a little too close. A grunt from a bed over told Harry that Ron had woke.

"Oi, Harry," Ron grumbled sitting up. "What happened?"

"You mean before or after you punched me?" Harry asked through gritted teeth.

Ron's face went red. "Sorry about that mate," he said sadly. "I just really like Hermione, mainly because I know it'll never work between us. But you and her have a chance. What did she say when you asked her?"

Harry ruffled his hair. "She just walked to her bedroom and then Malfoy told me to leave."

Ron gave him a sympathetic look. "Sorry mate. I-," He was cut off as a furious Hermione entered the Hospital Wing. She glowered at them.

"Second day of school and all ready you two idiots have detention. Till Christmas I might add!" she shouted. She rubbed her temple, trying to calm down.

"Idiots is a bit harsh, don't ya think Herms?" Ron said.

Hermione glared at him. "Don't call me that! And what would you prefer Ronald? Morons? Imbeciles? Dumbasses!" she yelled. Ron coward underneath his sheets. "I can't deal with this right now," she said throwing her hands up in the air. Just then, Blaise entered.

"I'm a man again sis!" he said cheerfully. Then the smile disappeared. "And I am going to kill you!" he yelled.

Hermione smiled. "If you can catch me!" And with that she Apperated out of the Wing.

Ron gaped. "Where the hell she learn to do that? And why is she doing it? She knows it's against the rules!"

Blaise looked at him strangely. "You two are clueless about the real Hermione, aren't you? I mean, I know she had to hide her true nature here, but I didn't think she would go that far!"

Harry looked at him. "What do you mean by her true nature?" he asked suspiciously.

"In the muggle world, she goes to concerts and parties every night and by the way she has a tattoo of a dragon that goes from her hips to her shoulders on her back. It's huge and red with flames going down her right arm. The only reason you guys don't know this is because she uses magic to cover it up. She can also play every instrument- wizard and muggle. She rocks at sports, even Quidditch though you two don't know it."

Ron scoffed at him. "She won't even get on a broom and you expect us to believe you?"

Blaise looked at his watch. "Well, whaddya know?" he said cheerfully, "It's time I became an only child." And with that, he Apperated out.

"Is everyone Apperating except for us Harry?" Ron looked like he was in tears.

Harry just shook his head and looked out the window thoughtfully.


End file.
